sim_football_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3-Preseason 1
Matchups Aardvarks @ 'Mericans (11/19 3:30-4:30) Magic @ Monsters (11/19 8:30-9:30) Cherubs @ Yisus (11/20 7:30-8:30) Aardvarks @ 'Mericans Final Score 'MERICANS DEFEAT AARDVARKS, 35-27 Team 1 2 3 4 T WA 10 3 7 7 27 WT 14 7 0 7 35 Aardvarks Commentary Big Plays *Casper Willington 44 yard rush *Miguel Baja 22 yard receiving touchdown from Lance Makowski. *Sack of Lenard Braaten by Seneca Sypniewski. *Douglass Monroe Interception of Jimmy Barta. *Sacks of Jimmy Barta by Milo Mott and Braxton Rhea. *Jerrod Reyes 33 yard reception from Man Bays. *Cesar Infante 30 yard reception from Man Bays. *Wilton Jansky 2 yard touchdown run. *Zachary Ryos 101 yard kick return touchdown. Surprisingly good undrafted Players Douglass Monroe, Wilton Jansky, Zachary Ryos, Braxton Rhea, Jerrod Reyes, Jeff Escobar, Wes Ro, Cesar Infante, Loviatron Suprisingly bad undrafted players Milt Lipps, John Lewitt, Cletus Blumenthal, Chet Roder, Leslie Bossert, Art Lavern. Other successful players Man Bays, Seneca Sypniewski, Casper Willington, Miguel Baja, Lance Makowski, Milo Mott, Zane Gowen. 'Mericans Commentary Big Plays *Andres Sytsma 23 yard rush. *Armando Fitzgerald 45 yard receiving touchdown from Andres Sytsma. *Sacks of Lance Makowski by Barry Ooten and Jody Burgher. *Mykhall Hanspard 80 yard rushing touchdown. *Lance Makowski's pass is deflected by Tad Borunda, intercepted by Derek Soluri. *Marshall Pinnock 16 yard receiving touchdown from Jimmy Barta. *Royal McQuire strip sack of Man Bays, picked up by Rufus Romney and returned 33 yards for a touchdown. *Sacks of Man Bays by Jody Burgher, Edmund Currence, and Rufus Romney. *Isaac Jones 21 yard receiving touchdown from Jimmy Barta. Surprisingly good undrafted players Derek Soluri, Pat Fernandez, Jan Moorehead, Rufus Romney, Barry Ooten, Armando Fitzgerald, Royal McQuire. Surprisingly bad undrafted players Alfred Watt, Daniel Bates, Benny Byars, Scott Settler, Troy Fiero. Other successful players Marshall Pinnock, Jody Burgher, Mykhall Hanspard, Edmund Currence, Tad Borunda, Sydney Osorio. Magic @ Monsters Final Score MONSTERS DEFEAT MAGIC, 24-22 Team 1 2 3 4 T BM 7 5 10 3 22 MM 7 0 3 13 24 Magic Commentary Big Plays *Matthew Crisp 25 yard run. *William Prenatt 33 yard receiving touchdown from Markus Carmichael. *Marquis Brittian sack of Joseph Lee, 5 yard loss. *Jamaica Okoye sack of Joseph Lee within own endzone, Safety. *Miroslav Caron 44 yard receiving touchdown from Mack Tatum. Surprisingly good undrafted players Mack Tatum, Marcelo Seese, Miroslav Caron, Lamar Baskett, Tyson Barnes, Jordon Islam, Miguel Flury, Devon Fouts, Jamaica Okoye, Jarvis Abbe Surprisungly bad undrafter players Neill Tobin, Wilfred Caozzi, Arnie Hunter, Louis Pham, James King. Other successful Players Markus Carmichael, William Prenatt, Aston Pelley, Marquis Brittian, L'Morton Greenway Monsters Commentary Big Plays *Sacks of Markus Carmichael, Carson Flepper, Buford Yan, Alonzo Latz *Antwaan Stocz 22 yard rush. *Wyatt Juel 13 yard receiving touchdown from Coby Oconnell *Sacks of mack Tatum, Larry Henderson, Rolando Golden *Nick McCloud interception of Tatum, returned 55 yards for a touchdown. *Elijah Lemon tipped ball, Cletus Denney interception. *Clint Libby 33 yard rush. *Hez Spence 21 yard recption from Joseph Lee. *Vito Raya 27 yard receiving touchdown. Surprisingly good undrafted Players Antwaan Stocz, Hez Spence, Wyatt Juel, Winston Witt, Moses Penelopean, Mitchell Laclala, Buford Yan, Alonzo Latz, Rolando Golden, Nick McCloud, Cletus Denney Surprisingly bad undrafter players Andrea Thom, Homer Oliver, John Hampton, Elvis Accord, Alex Brannan, Sammy Gwinn, Robin Roche Other successful Players Clint Libby, Vito Raya, Gravity May, Larry Henderson, Carson Flepper, Elijah Lemon Cherubs @ Yisus Final Score YISUS DEFEATS CHERUBS, 45-35 Team 1 2 3 4 T UC 21 7 7 0 35 TY 10 14 7 14 45 Cherubs Commentary Big Plays *Nathan Taylor 24 yard reception from Jack Kev *Carl Zevatas 33 yard receiving touchdown from Jack Kev. *Armond Llorenc strip of Damian McKay, returned by Leon Erikssohn for 84 yards and the touchdown. *Sacks of Evan Loney by Joe Killings and Garrison Menace. *Blaze Good 43 yard reception from Jack Kev. *Rickey Fellers 1 yard touchdown run. *Sacks of Dominic Moss by Roscoe Gallow, Garrison Menace, Jame Yoshina. *Carl Zevatas 65 yard receiving touchdown from Craig McClelland. *Dane Katsarellis 104 yard kickoff return touchdown. Surprisingly Successful undrafted Players Jack Kev, Rickey Fellers, Nathan Taylor, Blaze Goode, Hoyt Byorn, Shabir Al-Shirraz, Garrison Menace, Roscoe Gallow, Jame Yoshina, Armond Llorenc, Dane Katsarellis Surprisingly Bad Undrafted Players Colby Whitten, Rusty Propes, Cory Bennett, Elmo Kaufmann, Stanford Hardaway, Rain Bradley, Jason Bamba, Clay Aris Other Successful Players JJ McKenzie, Carl Zevatas, Jim Roberts, Joe Killings, Jay Middendorf, Leon Erikssohn Team Yisus Commentary Big Plays *Jean Scrivens 22 yard receiving touchdown from Evan Loney *LaShon Molohon 29 yard rushing touchdown. *Sack of Jack Kev by Le'Shai Austin *Evan Loney 7 yard rushing touchdown. *Sacks of Clay Aris by Rodolfo Rodrique, Jeremy Stroud *Lynwood Glantz 44 yard reception from Evan Loney. *Lonzell Jells 16 yard receiving touchdown from Evan Loney. *Jerrold Gilpatrick strip of Cory Bennett. returned 55 yards by Dante Grone for a touchdown. Surprisingly successful undrafted Players Lynwood Glantz, LaShon Molohon, Jean Scrivens, Victor Steward, Brian Kensey, Roman Waldman, Rodolfo Rodrique, Dante Grone Surprisingly Bad Players Henery Dickerman, Dmitri Pattaopkin, Troy Chenseth, Rolf Holston, Andy Faschal Other Successful Players Evan Loney, Lonzell Jells, Angel Rosales, Hugo Urbain, Le'Shai Austin, Jeremy Stroud, Jerrold Gilpatrick